The concept of beach umbrellas is well known. Many such umbrellas, including eccentric mountings and many folding or collapsing means, are found in the patented art. Such prior patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,055; 1,126,293; 2,707,476; 229,685; 1,769,315; 2,731,973; 1,589,299; 553,735; 2,948,389; and 3,304,035. Also, fences or fence-like means have a shade-producing and wind potection function.